1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system for a small watercraft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a cooling system in which water from outside the watercraft is fed through a pump and piping, to effectively cool an internal-combustion engine in the watercraft.
2. Description of the Background Art
A personal watercraft is known as a small size craft that is constructed and arranged to glide on the surface of a sea or lake. Jet skis and other types of small personal watercraft are known and are commercially available.
In the boating art, a cooling system for a small watercraft is constructed in such a manner that water outside the watercraft is fed through a jet pump and piping to a engine, which is a heat generating body such as an engine of the line, in the watercraft and cools the same, and then is discharged outside the watercraft. Japanese Patent Document No. JP-A-2001-98942 discloses an example of this type of cooling system.
In some watercraft according to the prior art, there has been a problem in that when the small watercraft is shored and stored, water may remain in portions of the engine or piping, and the portions having water remaining therein may corrode. In winter, the trapped water may freeze, which can cause further damage such as burst pipes or other problems.